Unhealthy obsession
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: His uncontrollable and dangerous desire towards That boy, what made him so special different from all the others...How much is too much before it consumes you Into the darkest places you have fought agents for so long...That beautiful boy in his arms. Another toy. A victim of his obsession
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers; I do not own any of the FallingSkies characters nor shall I ever much to my dimes. Main pairing is BOYXBOY, A couple of my OCR's will pop up from time to time. this is a DARK fic therefore there is strong language, Stalking, character deaths 'mild', murder, self harming, sexual content (future chapters), obsession and lots of drama so You have been warned.

* * *

><p>(March 17th, 2013)<p>

His poor jeans and jacket ripped little by little from bens clawing nails, possessive grips, and hungry teeth on the younger boys body until He is finally completely exposed. His clothes now just a pile of shredded garment on the floor, a victim of His lust and uncontrolled desire toward the beautiful soon to be broken boy in his arms.

(March 12, 2013)

It happened again person number three but this time He was sure not to leave any evidence of me being their, maybe they will think one of the skitters broke past the barrier again?

'Girl was too torn apart anyways.. they will have nothing else to do but to blame the aliens again.  
>Ben always had a bad habit of doing this but this time it was different, it was a accident right? Yes that's what it it was a accident sure He happened to 'find' her out in the woods again whilst running and accidentally attacked her didn't mean he was in the wrong. She was the one calling me a sycophantic stalker and threatened to tell everyone about him and how much of a little alien spy He was, guess Something just snapped.'<p>

If she had just came with me and did as I said and shut up screaming for help non of this would have happened.. Stupid ungrateful girl. Never knew what 'HE' saw in her anyways sure she had perfect caramel hair that always happened to carry the sent of peaches now smelled of dirt and copper stained with blood and leaves, those big amber eyes that held a slight fire towards them whenever the sun caught her gaze now dim stained red with unshed tears, lifeless wide with fright.

Ben opened his eyes to look over his shoulder at the body, letting out a shuddering yet refreshing breath against the nights cold air

the cold Fall winds blowing against his heated bloody skin gave him somewhat peace.  
>Taking in a couple more breaths Ben lifted the girls neckless up to the moons light, twirling it in his fingers a couple times running a thumb over the in graving<p>

'Zoe'

Ben took one last glance over his shoulder and presided to tuck the neckless away for later use, not that she was going to be needing it anyway.

It's not my fault she's gone now.. I was trying to help her find her way back to camp not attack her

'No you attacked her you sick fuck Benjamin'

Yelled a old man

'Oh piss off he only did what was right, imagine if he had let her go running back to the second mass! He would have been done for, they would have linked him back to all the others you blind fool'

A woman seethed

'Still he didn't have to do it, poor girl has family you know..'

A little girl cried

"Shut UP!" Ben shouts smacking the side's of his head, hoping to shut up the voices inside.

Feeling dizzy Ben clenched his jaw and began his way back to camp stoping at a near by stream to clean the girls blood off his hands and face. He needled down against a old willow tree root digging into his left boot for his small blade turning it twice in hand watching the metal shine underneath the moons gaze.

How can something so dangerous be so beautiful?

Ben took out the girls neckless rapping it around his wrist tightly making sure the in graving was right side up running his finger over it once more.

He licked his lips twice before presiding to lower the blade against his skin making sure to drag it across the neckless at the same time. He watched as blood trickled out over the piece of metal Weaving its way around it like a snake, before finally dropping into the cold stream below.

Ben let out a calming breath, this is what made him feel human again, the feeling of sadness the feeling of pain everything the harness had taken away from him the ability to feel.  
>Bringing down the blade one more time feeling its sting as the open wound hit cold air, he smiled to himself opening his eyes not knowing he had closed them in the first place, un raping and throwing the neckless into the bloody waters below he watched as it settled onto the small stones.<p>

Blinking a couple times he leaned down to take a close look at his refection in bloody stream only to be faced with his mothers once kind eyes now filled with disappointment and sadness.

'My little baby boy...what's happened to you?' Her voice echoed into the night

Ben blinked rapidly as un shed tears threaten to fall; he let out a snarl and brung his hands down to splash the imagine of her out the water letting his head fall back to let out a almighty scream of rage, angry tears burning down his now hot red cheeks.

He stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before He heard people running in the distance shouting HER name 'Zoe?' 'Zoe where are you?'  
>With those words he's up onto his feet running back to camp trying to wipe the imagines of the girls dead body from his eyes, her screams, he wanted to forget But at the same time secretly didn't, because that feeling of gilt, rage sadness made him feel IT. made him feel human again and he would do whatever it took to keep those feelings Alive for as long as possible. Anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Okayy a little short (i know) but this is just a couple little chapters (experimental) to see if people like or not?<p>

REVIEW pls it helps me out a lot, lets me know if people want updates or not :c

see you maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclairmers: same as last time! enjoy

* * *

><p>(March 12th, 2013)<p>

The sound of the leaves crunching under his feet calmed Jimmy in a way that nothing else could.

The smell of fall was sharp and sweet in the air and Jimmy pushed himself a little harder to feel the tightening of his calf muscles. His chest began to heave as he ascended the hill in the very center of the preserve he was patrolling.

The night view from the top made him pause and he jogged in place for a moment as he took it all in. The trees stretched out before him in a sea of dark blue, purple and dark yellows. A smile graced his lips as he started his descent.

Just as he starts to make his way down the hill he hears a scream from the distance; eyes wide and startled, fumbling with his gun he weals around a stoping for a couple a seconds before taking of in the direction of the scream.

Halfway down the path the sound of snapping twigs drew his attention. He slowed down and glanced left and right looking for any signs of the enemy but nothing appeared. His breath picked up as the skin across the back of his neck rose in instinctive alarm.

The ground was firming up beneath his feet as he reached a tree and peered round the corner trying to stay out of the open. Another twig snapped to his right, closer than the last.

He jogged in place for a moment as he tried to peer through the thinning undergrowth. A flash of blue light and blond hair made his heart stutter uncomfortably against his ribs. "Ben? Is that you?"

A growl reverberated from the bushes and Jimmy's eyes widened in fear. Not Ben then. For a moment Jimmy's whole body clenched in debate of fight or flight before he realized that he had no chance in a fight with the enemy and his legs took off without consulting him further.

The force of his flight jarred through him as his knees struggled to push him faster and farther. He could just make out the sound of something large crashing through the forest after him.

He fled down another hillock and rounded a bend in the path. A couple hundred feet ahead of him the run down old house loomed like a beacon. Jimmy drew in a fortifying breath and propelled himself forward in one last attempt at escape.

He had just cleared the trees when he was hit from the side. His body wrenched sideways from the impact and he landed hard in a pile of leaves. His head was buzzing painfully and he could feel the sting of dirt in the cuts on his knee.

Once he had regained some of his equilibrium he realized that there was something heavy breathing wetly against his neck. Against his better judgment he struck out with his elbow and managed to connect solidly with the side of its jaw.

It snarled angrily at him and Jimmy leveraged himself up enough to roll onto his back. The sight that met him enraged him. A snarl ripped itself from his throat and he lashed out automatically.

"You stupid bastard! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jimmy punched Bens face with all the force that his tired muscles could muster. His head snapped sideways with the impact and Jimmy smiled with satisfaction. "Now get off me." He pushed impatiently at Bens shoulders.

Ben didn't move. Jimmy pushed a little harder and scowled at him. "I said get off."

"I heard you." Ben leaned down and Jimmy was forced back into the leaves. "B-ben what the fuck are you doing, and is that blood on your hands!" Jimmy rushed out a little alarmed by his friends actions. Bens smile was mischievous and dangerous; Jimmy stared at him.

Ben leaned down to try and stroke Jimmy's lips in order to remove blood that was falling from their previous tussle to the ground, jimmy smacked his hand away

"D-Dude! What the hell Get the fuck of me Ben!"

Jimmy was struggling to get free from bens vince like hold on him but the struggle seemed useless

Before jimmy new what was happening he felt a strong burn across his place face as bens hand finished making contact with his right cheek, jimmy shut his eyes tight as he felt the sting rise across his face.

"Shut up jimmy stop being such a pathetic child" Ben snapped at jimmy pulling out his pocket knife, dragging it lightly up Jimmy's exposed belly where his shirt hand ridden up slightly only to stop once up against Jimmy's neck pressing down firmly causing a gasp of pain for the brunet before repeating the movement a couple more times for good measure

"Dude P-please What the fucks gotten into you!"

Jimmy pleaded trying to get threw to the older boy; scared and frightened not knowing what was happening to his so called 'friend'

"Oh now you care about me,You didn't care what was happening to me when you started ditching me for that bitch Zoe!" Ben spat out her last name as if it was a bad taste in his mouth

"what? Is this what its about Zoe? Really Ben its pathetic just because him happy for once in my life" jimmy spat back shaking slightly as Ben started to add pressure to his neck again

"Ben stop your fucking hurting me!" Jimmy gasped

Ben smiles was crooked as he let out a unsteady laugh as if biting down on glass, leaning in inches away from jimmy face "no...but don't you worry jimmy. We'll take care of you now" Ben finished looking up eyes dilating slowly as his spikes light up.

Jimmy was about to ask what he meant by 'we'll' when jimmy heard the all too familiar shuffle of legs, Turing his head to see a skitter making its way towards them.

Jimmy terrified tried reaching for his gun but it was on the other side of the clearing, tears started to make there way to Jimmy's eyes and down his cheeks Jimmy started to scream for help fear coursing threw his veins making his head spin

"Ben no god please Ben don't do this please!"

Jimmy pleaded Ben just smiled down at him, kissing him lightly on the forehead "you don't need her anymore jimmy she was holding you back. You have us now"

It took a couple of seconds for jimmy to peace together what Ben was saying, then it hit him like tun of bricks, confusion and worry making its way to Jimmy's already scared features

"Ben what did you do to her!?"

He smiled

"BEN ANSWER ME YOU FREAK" jimmy yelled, his voice echoed threw the forest and off the trees, his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest

Ben's smile fell and was Replaced with a hard frown his brows knitted together. he stared at jimmy for what felt like hours jimmy all the while holding his breath paralysed with fear not daring to move.

Jimmy caught sight of the skitter off to the side that was now un moving watching the interaction with what looked like curiosity, he furrowed his brow in confusion flicking his eyes back staring into the dark hazel green pools of the olders eyes.

"Freak hun" Ben huffed out never breaking eye contact with the brunets tearful expression

"Ben i didn't..i mean i didn't-"  
>jimmy couldn't find himself able to complete the sentence<p>

"Save it human"

Ben pulled away the knife against jimmy neck lifting into the air Before bringing it down into Jimmy's right shoulder in one fluid motion.

Jimmy screamed out in agony trying to pull the knife out pain racking his inter body, he felt like he was on fire, tears streaming down his burning face the smell of his blood filling the air.

Jimmy opened his blurred eyes slightly as he felt bens weight shift on top of him the feeling of something ruff yet soft and tender against his ear, he stilled himself awaiting the next blow but it never came.

"Jimmy" Ben spoke gently as if speaking to a baby; it confused the brunet greatly 'this couldn't be happening' his mind yelled

"Jimmy if you want this to end listen to me" Jimmy shook his head the pain was getting un bearable it sent his head spinning, a broken sob escaped his lips

"Wake up jimmy" he opened his eyes to stair at Ben in confusion 'wake up what?' All of a sudden the pain from his shoulder was gone He turned his head to the left to see the skitter was gone he froze turing his head to stare at the blond

"Wha.."

"I said. WAKE UP JIMMY!" Ben all but roared in his face.

Jimmy shot up from his bed gasping for all but a single breath, forehead and neck drenched in sweat looking around only to find he was safe and sound still in his  
>room.<p>

"Fuck..." Jimmy fell back down onto his pillow looking up at the sealing rubbing his shoulder and tiered eyes blinking away the tears It was only a dream jimmy thought to himself.

That was the third time that week that dream had happened; it was stating to really freak jimmy out, Ben was his friend sure no one trusted him being a skitter hybrid and all but he would never hurt him like that or even Zoe would he? They were all friends. It was even stupid to think such things about the kind natured boy

He looked at the clock on the side of his desk '3:21am' he sighed and turned over running his hand threw his damp bangs, catching sight of his band aided wrist.

Maybe it was a sign that something bad was going to happen to him but what?

After about ten minuets of tossing and turning trying to figure out what the dream meant he finally let out a tiered sigh

"Maybe I should see Maggie or talked to Ann in the morning?" He questioned the empty room

Frowning he burred his hands under his pillow and stared at the wall, praying for sleep not to take him again fear for having that dream again

"What is wrong with me" he whispered letting out a shuddering breath.

Unknown to him a dark blooded figure was standing outside on the edge of the woods listing to the fall a rise of Jimmy's heart and breath as he tried to calm himself

"Nothing jimmy..your perfect to me" the figure said; disappearing into the darkness of the woods once more.

* * *

><p>creepy.. c:<p>

let me know if you like what you see, Review helps out a lot as always!

see you soon


	3. Chapter 3

Im back with another chapter, thankyou for the reviews

* * *

><p>Jimmy's p.o.v<p>

(March 13th ,Time 8:36am)

I woke to the sound of construction happening down the hall from me  
>'god dam why do they need to be so loud and at this time of the day..'<br>I though bitterly to myself, turning over trying to bloke out the noise with my pillow

A couple of minuets past and I knew their was no hope in falling back asleep with all that noise and the sun beaming in thew the window so I got out of bed, as soon as I stood up I felt a rush of sickness and pain rush threw out my hole body

"Ughh bloody hell" I moaned holding my head and the side of the bed as to not fall over 'maybe I should go see Ann and get some medication' I sighed to myself

After a couple more minuets sanding still I hauled myself to the bathroom and ran a shower, halfway threw washing I ran my hands across my shoulder were I got a sudden sharp pain almost as if someone had punched me "Ow fuck fuck" I hissed out, gently rolling my shoulder 'okay defiantly going to see Ann after breakfast' I winced.

I stood under the showers spray till it ran ice cold, stepping out the shower I rapped a towel around my waist and picked up another to dry my hair, after brushing my teeth and re- bandaging my wrists I walked out the bathroom and stood across from my bed letting the suns raise dance across my pail back.

I began to dig threw my bag for some clean clothes to wear picking out a pair of faded blue jeans, a plain black top with grey sleeves, fingerless black gloves, red boxers and a pair of odd coloured socks 'because c'mon who has time to look for a pair that actually matches...' I laid them out across my bed and zipped my bag back up.  
>I was about to drop my towel when I got this feeling like someone was watching me, I shivered at the thought and turned around to walk to the widow, hesitantly i peeked out into the world below only to see the odd fighters walking around, just as i was about to turn back when i saw out of the corner of my eye the bushes shaking violently.<p>

Jimmy's eyes winded as he tried to focus on the bushes, minuets past before a brown ball of fluff hoped out and across the street.. 'a bunny...fucking hell '  
>he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in 'god sake jimmy get your shit together who in their right mind would even...' I snorted and just shook my head pulling across the old curtain turning away my heart still pounding slightly, I dropped my towel and began to get dressed and head down for breakfast all the wile I couldn't shake off that feeling like Someone was still watching me...<p>

(time 9:26)

I dragged myself down into the mess hall were people where just starting to pile in for breakfast, once I had gotten my food I scanned the tables for place to sit  
>"JIMMY YO JIMMY OVER HERE!"<br>I span my head around the opposite side of hall to spot my friend Kirstie waving me over to a free table, I growled under my breath ducking my head from the people now looking at us irritably 'god dam it Kirstie its still the morning stop shouting' I hissed to myself making my way over to her.

"Heyyyy Jimmy wow you look like shit, didn't sleep well last night then i take it?" she laughed and winked at me, I scowled at her Grimacing at the horrible nightmare , i rubbed my wrists gently I felt a hand placed on mine my head shot up to see Kirsite's smile replaced with concern

"Sorry I didn't mean to upsets you dude, are you feeling okay for real though no bullshitting jimmy"  
>She stated her soft gaze not letting up one bit, I bit me inner cheek removing my hand away from her grasp I huffed out a fake laugh "Kirsite I'm fine dude I can take care of myself, your not going all soft on me are you!?"<br>I gasped; she slapped me in the head  
>"fuck off jimmy you know I ent" she laughed and began eating her food I smiled "good".<p>

About 5 minuets past of comfortable silence between the two of us when something struck me "Kirstie were is Zoe?" I questioned worriedly 'it wasn't like Zoe to be late for breakfast' Kirstie looked up from her book brows knitted together as she scanned the mess hall now filled with people "Huh...not sure..it's not like her to be this late" Kirstie mumbled "maybe she's just tired from patrol or whatever" she waved it off and continued with her book I frowned at her but continuing to scan the hall but not sign...

'Maybe Kirstie's right and she's jut slept in or something..still maybe I should got check in on her after I see Ann' I thought to myself as I poked at my porridge and fruit haven lost my apatite

Just then my shoulder and head started throbbing "ow fuck" I hissed quietly into my shoulder I felt the hairs on my arms and neck stand up my heart beat started beating faster, that feeling was back..that unsettling feeling of being watched, I winced "H-Hey Kirstie I need to.." I froze mid sentence as my eyes locked on to a pair of piercing green eyes that were staring right into my very sol from across the hall, 'ben'  
>I shuddered, even speaking his name is my mind made me nerves<p>

His eyes narrowed as a dangerous smile crossed his lips as him rick and some other spiked kids I'd never seen before started making their way over to our table

"Who are those kids with Ben and Rick?" Kirstie whispered confused

"jimmy?"

I span around suddenly finding my bowl very interesting, I could still feel his eyes burning holes into my back "OI jimmy who-"

"I don't know! Okay" I growled,  
>She just huffed out a breath rolling her eyes<p>

I heard footsteps fall in line behind me I didn't dear look up, my heart still hammering away 'ffs jimmy calm the fuck down'

After a tense silence Ben finally spoke up "Jimmy" I gulped at the mention of my name coming from his lips i nodded my head At him not trusting my own voice 'why was I acting like this? Bens is my friend after all right?'

Kirstie grimaced at my odd being "Hey Ben Rick what's up? Wanna sit down for breakfast? Who are ya new friends haven't see any of you guys around camp before"  
>She spoke up as if knowing I didn't want to talk at the moment<p>

"They came yesterday with another small regiment that wasn't too far away from here, I was assigned by weaver and my dad to show them the ropes so to speak"  
>he chuckled taking a seat next to me, I flinched at the sound it made being dragged across the ground<br>The others followed suit each pulling out a chair I still kept my gaze firmly planted on my bowl I could feel my body heat up, my head pounding

"Ohhhh cool well I'm Kirstie and this is jimmy were both 15, were fighters as well its great to have other teens we can work with" she smiled

They all huffed out quiet laughs "your awfully nice Kirstie" a girl spoke up, at that I lifted my eyes to look around the table at the kids

"oh god were are my manners" Ben joked "Kirstie jimmy this is Charlie she's 16 and one of my oldest friends"

I scanned my eyes over her; she had lovely brown skin with sharp hazel brow eyes and dark brown wavy hair that framed her chiselled face perfectly, their was something about her that made me feel inferior she seemed friendly enough but at the same time gave off this intimidating aura

Ben introduced the rest of them one by one; their was Chloe she was ricks supposed Gf 'who knew'

Felix who was Chloe's brother he was 15 he had big amber eyes

He kind of reminded jimmy of a fox...

Their was Robbin she was 16 but oddly she was the only one out of the lot that hadn't been harnessed, she was dating one of the boys named Alfie he was 17 And lastly the other 16 year old Crystal.

As ben rattled off their names and Kirstie greeted them all one by one but crystal seemed to demand Kirsites attention more than the others and soon enough they were launched into a convocation about something I couldn't quite understand or keep up with. i felt sick. 'my head...fuck my shoulder kills I should go see Ann now maybe I can slip away without them noticing'

That plan was quickly shot to pieces when I felt a hand rap around my shoulder holding me firmly in place I winced freezing on the spot "hey jimmy your not leaving already are you? What's wrong friend" Ben questioned me trying to catch my eye sight, 'it's like he knew what I was planning..' i looked over to Kirstie for help but she was too busy talking away with crystal and the others 'well fuck.' I started to pull away from bens grasp "Err y-yeah sorry Ben but I'm not feel great, my head and shoulder kill I'm just going to err see Ann or whatever..." Jimmy trailed off awkwardly at the same time trying to move away from Ben  
>'dam why did he all of a sudden not want to be around Ben? Why was he feeling like this towards him? Was it because of what Zoe said the other night..."<p>

(Flashback)

"Look jimmy it know he's your friend but you have to believe me okay he may seem like a kind hearted misunderstood kid but hes not! Theirs something wrong with him and I'm the only bloody person who can see it!"  
>Zoe barked at me from across the bedroom<p>

"and another thing-"

'Hear we go again another long lecture from Zoe complaining about Ben and why no one can or should trust him, to be honest I never understood why Zoe hated him so much whenever them two would be on missions she was sweet as pie towards him but whenever he left it was like she thought he was the devil or something.. I mean sure Ben did act really weird sometimes, like when he would sometimes talk to his own reflection or to himself just in general but that didn't mean no ones should trust him'

I felt a pillow make contact with me face "Loser Are you even listing to me!" She growled, I just rolled me eyes at her "god why do I even bother I mean you don't even realise he's obsessed with you ffs.."

'Wait what!?'

"Wait hold up what? He's not obsessed with me.." i stood up alarmed, she just scoffed  
>"Oh really then how come its jimmy this and jimmy that and where's jimmy" I just scowled at her trying to hide my red face "no he-"<p>

"YES! He does he just never talks about you when he's around you because it would sound weird. Did You know I found him the other day sniffing you t-shirt"

"Okay now you just making shit up" huffed at her " oh please I'm not that pathetic jimmy, he's a creepy fucking obsessive stalker and if you don't watch out your going to be the next person in this camp to go missing, I'm going on patrol now so don't hurt yourself while I'm gone idiot" and with that she was out the door before I could get another word it on the matter.

I shifted awkwardly on the perch by the window over looking the forest

'Ben isn't O-Obsessed with me...he's just a friend'

(Flashback over)

I snapped back to reality when I felt something brush up against my shoulder  
>"Oh really anything I can do?" Ben persisted leaning in closer, I could feel his breath tickling the hairs on the back of my neck, I squirmed in my seat<p>

"you know if your shoulder hurts.." He whispered

'Fucking hell why is he acting so dam creepy..he's supposed to be my frien..."

"I could come to your room later and give you a massage, heard that sometimes helps with saw muscles" he smiled but it was some what crooked it made me feel on edge. I felt his leg bush up against mine, I stood up fast throwing his hand of me and knocking the table causing everyone's eyes to land on me in a panic "jimmy you alright you look flustered man" Kirstie questioned standing up slowly

I couldn't breath I needed to get out of here

"Erm I'm going to go find Zoe. Nice meeting you guys. Bye." And with that I was off speed waking across the mess hall

"Jimmy wait! Ugh okay tell me if you find her!" Kirstie shouted after me, I turned around to nod to her but found my self face with a very furious looking group of kids especially Ben he looked almost murderous.  
>He stood up as if he was about to follow but jimmy was off before he could do so ignoring the stares and whispers from some survivals due to his early outburst.<p>

(Back in the mess hall)

"Who's Zoe!?" Crystal asked

"Hun oh she's Jimmy's... err she's mine and Jimmy's close friend and we haven't seen her since last night, he's just worried about her is all" kirsite explained

"Oh." Charlie mumbled throwing a dangerous side eye in bens direction whilst Ben glared daggers at the doors jimmy left threw previously

"Oh. I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere" Alfie smiled taking a bite of his apple

"Somewhere?" Kirstie questioned

Robbin kicked him under the table

"you say that as if she's dead" she laughed dryly

"Wouldn't wont that now would we" Ben murmured to himself;his left eye twitching "wouldn't want that at all."

(outside)

Jimmy was barley out the building and down the street before collapsing behind some cars on his knees with a pained cry, he couldn't breath his vision was getting blurrier and blurrier his hole body felt like it was about to burst into flames

with that he passed out black clouding his vision..  
>If he wasn't in so much pain he could of sawn he heard someone shouting his name but he wasn't sure.<p>

Xoxoxox

Okaii so this is chapter three as you can tell a lot of this fic is going to be based from jimmys P.O.V but I will switch it up between other characters as well. Not much happened in the chapter apart from learning bens a bit of a creepy creep:) Jimmy's got issues (which we will touch upon later in the story), and bens got weird 'friends' I also really just wanted to introduce the other main characters (bens new friends) and Kirstie (Jimmy's friend) into the story because they will play impotent roles threw out it, mainly Charlie and Kirstie. Btw Ben and Rick are both 17

Please R&R really helps a lot and I appreciate it :)

See you soon


	4. Chapter 4

Same Disclaimers as before.

Also thankyou cubelixa1 and everyone else who continues to R&R my story its great to know people enjoy and want more updates, as long as you guys keep R&R I'll keep updating for you so please I would love for you to keep doing so:)

* * *

><p>Charlie P.O.V<p>

(March 13th, 8:50am)

"So your previous captain informed me you and your friends here know your way around killing some fish heads is that right?" Weaver spoke up curiously

It had only been a day since our camp and the 2nd mass had banded together to join forces when me and the others had been called in to speak with professor mason and captain weaver, the others were nerves to speak I could sense it, they didn't like adults all that much after the harness were removed and preferred to stay as silent as possible around them but not me I rather enjoy speaking up, not that I enjoyed hearing my own voice or anything it was just that they for some reason look up to me not just as a friend or their sister but as a leader not that I ever asked to be one but they trust me to speak out for them and I am honoured to do so

"I guess you could say so sir" I replied honestly

"And that you all know your way around handling a gun as well?" Weaver pressed on

Well we knew how to use them but more to the point we didn't want to use them we much preferred other weapons to inflict pain on our enemies

"A bit sir, I think I speak for all of us when I say we're still a bit rusty I mean one day were going to school then the next were fighting in a war, safe to say we're still getting the hang of things" I chuckled dryly

Weaver and Tom exchanged brief looks towards each other before Tom spoke up, he almost sounded like he pitted us, god if their was one thing I hated more then the aliens it was dam adults always sounding so dam pitiful towards us like Jesus shut up were not made of china but I know how to pretend like I actually give a dam what they think which is a lot harder than it sounds, unlike some other de harnessed kids who rather relish being talked to and treated like broken babies talking about we understand you yeah fucking right the only people who truly understand us is us and that's it

"We understand this must be difficult for you guys having to drop everything and grow up so much even after everything you all have been trough so if you do decide you-" no way in hell would we ever want to stop being fighters, their just like everyone else they think were too young and it was starting to pissed me off, to my surprise it was actually crystal who spoke up

"There's not need for that sir we have all talked and dedicated to fight in this war to the very end so their is no need for you or any one else to worry about us we take care of each over sir, were not babies. Do you think we're babies" she snapped heatedly seems I wasn't the only one who was annoyed

Tom stood their gaping whilst weaver stood un-fazed at crystals out burst before collecting himself, this time his tone was harder "that's not what I was saying I-" I quickly jumped in before crystal could interrupt the professor again "she knows what you meant sir and I'm sure she meant nothing by it" I narrowed my eyes at her the last thing we needed was all off us to get off on a bad start "yeah. Sorry." She mumbled lowering her head a scowl plastered on her face

"That's quite all right I understand you all have your own reasons for being defensive and we won't hold that against any of you I hope you all understand that" Tom nodded his head towards us

"Of course professor captain thankyou, we appreciate that" I smiled 'god sake...'

"Now with all that said and done we need to be sure of your applies so we have assigned Ben toms middle son to show you the ropes and how we all work around here"  
>I smiled at hearing bens name it had been some time due to the war that me and Ben had spoken we were quite close friends in school despite never actually meeting each overs family's before i moved away but I was excited to see how he had changed over the years non the less<p>

"I hope that's not a problem with any of you guys" A voice spoke up behind us all making us whirl around to see non other than Ben and a friend standing by the entrance of the tent, a smirk plastered on his face

"Ahh Ben Rick come in" Weaver gestured to them, ben proceeded to walk in this rick guy not far behind, my eyes tracking their every movement I could sense the others were still nerves  
>"Charlie long time no see wouldn't you say" Ben grinned like no other<p>

Chuckling a devilish smile crept across my face "Could say that Beji" he huffed out a breath rolled his at the use of the childish nickname, somehow I was the only one who could get away with calling him it

"Wait a minuet you two know each other!?" Tom questioned his son taken aback at the interaction, It was at the point i realised everyone was staring at us I had to bite my inner cheek from laughing, Ben seemed un-fazed by his dad and just shrugged "Yeah we went to school together we were close friends."

"You never said anything" Tom huffed out, pinching the bridge of his nose shaking his head at us

"We'll their was no need to she moved away before I could, anyway isn't the reason you called us here was about helping these guys out not about me and charlie.." Ben raised his eyebrow at Tom folding his arms over his chest, I couldn't help but snicker

"You..fine but were not finished talking about this." Tom stated looking between me and Ben, it was obvious he knew now wasn't the time getting the gist ben was was done with that convocation before it even had a chance to start

"Anyway i want you guys to decide who your patrol partners are going to be just so we can let the other fighters know who to look out for when they are coming off their watches"

I turned my head towards the others whist they all shared brief glances at each over not really caring who they all got paired with, I turned back to weaver but ben spoke out before I could open my mouth 'fucker'  
>"Robbin will go with Chloe, Felix with crystal, Alfie with Rick and I'll take Charlie" i looked back to the other and they all just shrugged and nodded as confirmation, it wasn't the fact that he somehow knew all their names but the way he spoke that made me shocked, it was as if he was trying to be the leader of our group now to be honest I was both Jealous and relived, jealous that they all seemed to willing submit to him without even knowing him but also relived at the thought I wouldn't have to lead them alone any more as it looked as if being a leader came so naturally to Ben 'he really has changed..'<p>

"Is that all right with you guys?" Weaver spoke out unsure, everyone just nodded in unison again,I could see the small smirk on bens lips 'smug bastard'  
>Weaver looked between us and Tom before speaking again "well all right then I'll have Ben and Rick show you were to pick up your guns from Anthony then Dai for your bullets as for missions we will discuss those later on, Tom anything else you want to add?"<p>

"No Dan I think that's about it but I will say this I know you lot can take care of yourself but don't let that stop you from asking for help sometimes" I could practically hear the others rolling their eyes in annoyance 'dam why did Tom have to be so nice..'  
>with that weaver dismissed us all out of the tent to go about the rest of our morning.<p>

The meeting didn't last long it was about 9:00am so it was probably time to head over to the mess hall for breakfast 'God I'm hungry' but I was stopped by a pair of strong arms snaking around my waist dragging me back into a tight hug from behind, I felt a huff of hot breath against the nape of my neck were my rods poked out of my jacket, A shiver raced threw my body at someone being so close to the area whist the smell off sweet pine and dirt mixed with sweat filled my senses instantly calming me as I relaxed into the hug smiling

"And were the hell are you going. You would think after years of not seeing each over you would act more exited to see me, not even a i missed you...but then again you were never the emotional type where you" Ben chuckled kissing my spikes gently before pulling back only slightly so I could turn around my hands falling to his waist, our nose bumped together, I shivered again you would think this was odd behaviour and would be awkward uncomfortable even but...it wasn't it was sorta nice

I just proceeded to roll my eyes at him leaning forward my lips bushing against the side of his cheek before I planted a firm kiss their pulling I whispered "I missed you brother" Leaning forward again to rest our foreheads together

He smiled before replying quietly almost sad "I missed you too sis" I smiled

Seconds later I heard quiet snickers come from behind us "Urhum were not interrupting something are we?" Alfie smirked

"Shut up" I scolded turning my head to glare at then half heatedly, with that said ben let go taking a couple steps back his lips in a firm line as pink tinted his cheeks slightly, I instantly missed the touch when he did

"Aww I think its sweet and look benny boys blushing so kawaii" Felix laughed holding up a sideways peace sigh to his eye, Ben narrowed his eyes playfully at him "Hardly Fefe" Rick commented lightly, With that everyone burst into laughter at the nick name, Felix just rolled his eyes sticking his tongue out "Shut up Toddrick" Rick just scowled slapping him lightly upside the head almost knocking his hat off in the process

'It was nice to see that they had all quickly excepted each over and were getting along it was like we were all a family, it was nice, not that anyone else would understand what we all felt towards each over'

I turned on my heels to face the others "You bellends its not like that"

"Yeah sure" Robbin giggled for a second before her eyes hardened scoffing under her breath "God do they want to take a fucking picture or something" she possessively moved to stand in front of Alfie rapping her arms around his waist as if trying to shelled him

"What are you going on about girl?" I questioned her before scanning over everyone and releasing they had all stopped chatting and were glaring over my shoulder, I span around to see other teens staring at us as they wandered to what must be were the mess tent was laughing as they did, scowling I decided to take the high road and just ignore them 'Fucking great. More mouthy stuck up kids who think that their better than us 'freaks' just because we have spikes and they don't, I could handle adults being judgemental sometimes but other teens just pissed me off that little bit more'

"Ignore them guys their just pathetic brainless twats who need to grow up, we've dealt with much worse than a couple of snickers and stairs before k." I bit out trying my hardest not to follow those idiots and snap their necks for making everyone uncomfortable and angry

"Charlie's right guys" I felt a hand grip my shoulder shaking me gently, looking over I saw Ben "Their just idiots but don't worry you'll get use to the glared and whispered around here soon, now come on who's hungry because I know I am" he chuckle

"Fuckkkk I wasn't till you mentioned it" Chloe moaned rubbing her stomach dramatically  
>Rick came up behind her and linked their hands which made Chloe flinch back a little, a blush blossoming across her cheeks<br>I smiled at them "Well shall I lead the way then ma lady?" Rick joked pulling her toward the mess hall, the rest of us trailing behind

Crystal snorted softly "Well that didn't take long"

Everyone chuckled "My lady? What is this the Victorian ages.." Ben huffed shaking his head at his friend I punched him playfully in the side 'maybe things would be better now..now that our family's finally all together, but I can't help feel something was wrong with Ben like their's something he's not telling and I want to know what'

* * *

><p>So yeahhh this chapter was all obviously Charlie's P.O.V, not very creepy i know but I just wanted you guys to see things from her point of view a little and to get a feel of her character more as she will be one of the main characters threw out this story let me know what you think of her and the others, Also I should probably mention that Kirstie; Felix are bisexual and Crystal is lesbian ((so that happened)) , Next chapter is where things start to pick up more and bye more i mean a hole lot of uncomfortable creepiness, characters from the show will start to pop up as well<p>

As always thanxs for your guys continued support it means a lot, I will see you very soon with another update bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Heres the next chapter, sorry for the wait

Ben POV

(10:00am march 13th)

I'm so fucking angry, Furious even why the hell would he bring up that worthless human again, all he ever talks about is Zoe this Zoe that what about ME Does he never even stop to think about me. About how I feel. What am I doing wrong? I mean I got rid of the problem so surly things should be better than ever between us, yet he's more distant...all over HER. Fucking bitch what does she have that I don't, i don't understand, Dead or alive that retch is a pain in the arise.

I looked up being dragged out of thought with a tug on my arm and a nagging yet familial voice trying to get my attention, Turing my head I saw the others were still firmly seated in their chairs more huddled together than before in quiet whispers l looked around to spot Kirstie exiting the mess mall probably to go talk to her uncle weaver about Zoe, Charlie on the other hand was staring at me with a un readable expression, she had obviously been talking to me but I was too lost in my own thoughts to notice

I sighed rubbing my face harshly digging my finger nails into my scalp "What..?"

She raised an eyebrow disapprovingly "I said..what the hells going on with jimmy and the fucking Zoe girl. And don't try to say nothing because we all know that's bull crap so spill" she said leaving no room for argument as the other all stop their whispers Turing their full attention on me, just as curious as Charlie was

Taking a deep breath, I stretched back clicking my neck a couple times for good measure 'God my body aches' "look I..."

"she's dead?!"

Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the out burst from across the hall were a bunch of fighters where walking past

"SHHH!" hushed one of the females

"Yeah they found her body mutilated in the woods, says it must have been a animal attack, strange seeing as they couldn't find animal tracks but still..must be heart breaking for the kids parents and all" someone muttered

"God that's the 3rd one now.."

"What was the lasses name?"

"Zoe green I think I Heard them say" The woman spoke up

At the mention of her name Ben shot up out of his seat so fast he knocked the table harshly making the empty dishes clatter, everyone flinch back at the unexpected action, Ben couldn't breath 'Your sick!' his heart was pounding so hard and fast he was sure even people without supernatural hearing could hear it from a mile away, he couldn't focus his eyes on anything 'murder!' the hole room felt like it was spinning out of control, he felt like he was going to be sick 'MURDER!'; Fuck he needed to get out of their right now

Just as ben was about to make a run for it he felt a pair of familiar strong arms rap around his waist lifting him up over the seat gently, pulling him out of the mess hall around the corner

After what felt like minuets Ben opened his eyes to see Rick sanding in front of him, arms still firmly rapped around his waist keeping him from falling over concern plastered throughout his features Ben could tell that he knew, Rick always knew Had always known it was ben and yet he didn't say anything he just continued standing their holding Ben; that's the one this Ben admired about Rick he could say so much without really saying anything at all his body language and face spoke volumes, whenever Ben was pissed off 'usually had something to do with his dad, brothers or the other kids' he would seek out His friends company and just rant and rave till the sun came up, and rick would sit and listen he knew Rick would never judge him and for that he was thankful, they had saved each overs lives more times than the other could count even after they were both de harnessed last year which seems like it was only yesterday, him and Rick just always had this silent understanding and protectiveness over each other, they knew how the other felt they had been in each overs shoes shared the same horrible pasts and it was just a instant un breakable connection and they were content with keeping it that way, it was nice to finally have someone who truly understood him in this fucked up world

Ben couldn't control what happened next, without a moments hesitation Rick pulled Ben flush against his chest as Ben started shaking his head tears burning rivers down his face

"I- I didn't mean to ricky" Ben choked out between sobs "I just wanted to feel again"

Ricks hand came up to run circles into bens neck trying to sooth his friend, moving his head to prop on top of bens, Rick shushed him  
>"It's alright ben, well fix this we will make it all go away just like the others before okay, theirs no need to worry brother"<p>

"Rick am I a bad person..." Ben sniffled his hands clung onto Ricks jacket like at any moment Rick would push him away disgusted with him and what he's done

Rick didn't he just pulled Ben closer to him protectively "No Ben your not, they are their the bad people for making you hurt like this." Ben didn't say anything just continued to let Rick hold him.

After a couple more minuets of light sobbing ben finally pulled him self together rubbing his eyes clean from tear stains, looking around he was glad that no one was around to of seen him cry like a idiot especially over Her..so dam pathetic of him

Ben chuckled lightly rubbing his nose pulling away from Rick completely "so...you and chloe huh" Ben bumped into rick playfully Rick smirked lightly but didn't comment, he clapped Ben gently on the shoulder pulling him back down past the mess hall "come on the others will wanna know what's going on" Rick chuckled.

They walked a couple more minuets till they found the others lounging around outside on a broken down truck talking amongst themselves, Charlie heard them before anyone else did as she peered up from under her lashes we're she was laid on the hood of the truck playing with her bracelets

Ben stopped a couple feet from the truck but Rick carried on towards Chloe taking up a seat beside her smirking as he lay his arm around her shoulders, Chloe just proceeded to roll her eyes at him leaning into his touch, biting back a smile as she did

Ben look towards the group with a small smile, they all smiled back except Charlie who just carried on playing with her bracelets like Ben wasn't even their, Ben sighed running his hands threw his hair, He could tell he had done something to piss Charlie off he just didn't know what and he couldn't deal with it right now

"What are you guys planning for the rest of the day?" He had directed the the question towards Charlie, mainly to try and get her to speak but after she didn't acknowledge him with an answer Robbin spoke up

"We'll... Me and Chloe are going off on our first patrol in twenty minuets I think Felix and crystal said something about sorting out the rooms and moving our stuff, the boys have patrol in 4 hrs and erm i dunno about Charlie" she said playing with her pocket knife as Alfie pulled gently at her curls

"Okay then I'm going to go lay down for a bit I'll catch up with you guys later"

the others all threw out an okay except Charlie who just grunted, Ben growled at the lack of response from her and just span on his heels towards his room even more annoyed than before.

When he finally reached the room he shared with his brothers he was happy to find no one was currently in side meaning he would have complete quietness for a couple hours, its not that Ben hated his 'real family' but ever since the harness was removed they have felt like strangers to him he had tried to push the feelings away at first but he knew in the end their wasn't any point

Ben tugged of his boots and jacket throwing them down on the chair across from his bed, he didn't bother taking off his jeans as he flopped down onto the soft blankets pulling his pillow over his face to shield him from the sun, normally it would take Ben at least a hour to fall asleep but all of a sudden he felt this tiered wash over him out of nowhere, probably from not sleeping for 3 days straight, and before he knew it he was out like a light

Bright, everything's so bright were am I, the air smells fresh cleaner un tainted by the foul smells of smoke and death, am i dead?

I feel a soft no a Rough surface beneath me mud? I drag my hands across the un placeable surface, can't be i think grass maybe.

I hear the rustle of leafs and the sounds of birds chirping away happily in the distance, were am I.

"Benjamin" A familiar voice echoes, his eyebrows furrow in disbelief it can't be..

The voice chuckled gently, sending a shiver down his spine a soothing hand brushed against his cheek, it is

"wakey wakey honey" Ben flings his eyes open as he shoots up from his previous laid down position to clutch the woman's writs in his hand his face mere inches from her own, he was met with a big warm smile much like his own use to be

Ben began to shake tears pooling in the corners of his eyes his heart rate sky rocketing "M-mom? How what? We're am I how are you..." he couldn't even form hole sentences, what the hell was this? A dream can't be, it's feels to real

Ben shook his head furiously "I'm.. I'm so sorry mom I-I should of protected you" Ben sobbed

"Shhh now honey it's okay, come here" Rebecca said calmly pulling her son into a warm embrace "it's not your fault"

Ben tightened his grip on the woman, but it was..it was all his fault that day, if he'd of just helped her instead of running away like she had told him to, like the coward he was she'd still be here...here were was Here? This place his mother being here the calming sounds of nature the quietness it...it wasn't right non of this was

He tried pulling away from his mother but she didn't let go, tightening her hold on him her finger nails digging in slightly making him wince,he frowned something wasn't right the warm hug he was met with seconds ago was gone the calming sounds of the wind and birds gone as if they were never their to begin with.

With a shaky intake of breath ben spoke "Mom where am I?" He waited a few seconds for a response, he cleared his throat maybe she didnt hear him

"mom were-"

"W-why..." She whispered in to his ear

confused he pulled away slowly "Mom what are you talkING-!" Ben screeched pushing back out of fear and shock as his mothers body fell to the floor with a thud, blood poring out of her mouth whilst her eyes stare up at him with betrayal her stomach was..she had been stabbed, Ben looked down to his hands they were drenched with blood his Mothers blood as his right had held the knife, bile started to rise in the back of his throat 'no no no NO This can't be happening right now. Not again'

"Mom no! Please I didn't mean-" Ben choked on his own words tossing the knife behind him flinging himself towards his mothers body "I didn't mean to please forgive me" he cried

Rebecca turned her head so that she was looking her son dead in the eye her face was blank for a second before changing into anger "No." Her words were lasted with disgust "I will never forgive you for abandoning me. You ben are no son of mine just an abomination and a danger to Everyone" she spat the last word out blood splattering across ben face as she went limp in His arms, Ben had closed his eyes listening to every word she had spoken; it was like a million punches to his heart, he wanted to feel emotions because thats what mad him feel human but..this didn't make him feel human at all it made him feel like a monster

Ben opened his eyes slowly looking down at his mother-"ZOE!" Ben screamed wrenching his arms away from her jumping back onto his feet bumping into something standing behind him

"Wha-" Ben turned around baffled at what exactly it was he had bumped into in the middle of a field, he shot back tripping over his mothers no Zoe's body fear shooting threw his veins it was a skitter and not just any this one was different it had a red eye, Ben looked over his shoulder to see he was surrounded by them 'shit shit SHIT'

The red eyed one started to approach Ben slowly, just as it reached it claws out towards Ben he kicked his legs forward knocking it on its side as it let out a screech of pain, Ben hesitated for a split second his body racked with guilt at the thought of abandoning his mother again But he remembered it was no Longer his mother but Zoe, had it been her all along just playing a trick on his mind trying get a reaction out of him 'that bitch', the guilt disappeared as soon as it had arrived as he took off into the woods without looking back knowing the skitters were fast on his heels

The skitters were fast but he was faster dogging tree roots and branches, climbing rocks and jumping over ditches he was in his element, he could of only been running for five minuets when he came bursting threw a tree line into a field no it was the same field from before only it was different, had he just ran in a circle? no longer was it a paradise but in its place a nightmare, the trees were half standing burnt to the ground thick grey smoke rising from their ashes filling bens lungs making him cough harshly his eyes watering, blackened crisp leafs lay scattered on the red and black ground- Wait RED?

Bens heart started to speed up as he walked further into the field he noticed red and black colours coated the ground, he looked down and his feet 'were are my shoes' Ben lifted his foot up, it-it was covered in a thick layer of crimson blood "what the hell.." Ben spoke breathless dropping his foot to the ground, the smoke was too much; clutching his chest he fell to ground wheezing it felt like he was having one of his asthma attacks he used to have after running to much in PE at school. School what he wouldn't give to be back at that hell hole being pushed into lockers and having his head shoved in toilets than to be we're he was right now

He heard them before he saw them their screeches piecing his ear drums he could feel his spike they had lit up he could hear them calling his name, he smacked his head no way was he going to let them fuckers take him again he scanned around trying to find a weapon his eyes narrowed in on the knife he had thrown earlier still coated with blood he shivered coughing again but this time he could taste blood it was metallic and warm on his taste buds, he ran his tongue along his teeth before spitting it out onto the ground launching himself at the knife clutching it tight in his hand he turned around to charge them but he almost fell, his foot it was stuck in the ground it was sinking into the bloody earth beneath him 'What!' Panicked Ben dropped the knife in an attempt to free his leg but it just kept sinking and so did the other

"HELP PLEASE SOMEBODY!" Ben screams were drowned out by smoke soon he was up to his armpits in it, crying Ben clawed at the ground attempting to drag himself up but it wasn't working

'Ben'

Ben whipped around at the mention of his name though it sounded distant, looking around his saw his mother, zoe and the other two kids that he had killed standing at the edge of the woods with the skitter laughing at him

"Please help me mom, I'm sorry" Ben sobbed one of his arms had been dragged under now, he didn't want to die like this

'Ben'

Rebecca and the others just turned their backs on him walking into the forest never once turning back, this angered ben how dare they Turn their backs on him How dare they!

"All of you can go straight to fucking hell." Ben growled out tears still rolling down his face

Just before ben was completely pulled under he heard the voice again but this time it sounded as if it was right next to him yelling in his ear

'BEN!'

Ben shot up gasping for breath his hands flew up to his throat, beads of sweat running down his face mixing with his tears, after calming down slightly he took in his surroundings he was still in his room he was safe it was just a nightmare.

Ben was too occupied in calming himself down that he hadn't noticed the little figure standing next to him, Ben leapt back on his bed startled knocking his head on its frame as a small scream escaped his throat

"Matt! What the hell are you doing?" Ben demanded; matt jumped back at the forcefulness in bens tone, he was only angry because the little boy startled him, not even that it was the fact Ben had left his guard down to let someone get as close, when matt didn't say anything just looked at Him like a deer caught in headlights Ben sighed running his hands over his faces and threw his hair swinging his legs off the end of the bed sitting up straight with a more even tone this time he began

"Sorry matt I didn't mean to yell at you I-You just frightened me is all" when Ben still didn't get any response out of his brother he frowned slightly annoyed now

"What wrong matt?"

Matt just lifted his hand pointing at bens back, he hadn't even noticed his spikes were lit up like a fucking Christmas tree; probably because of his nightmare.

that seemed to happen a lot whenever Ben got scared, angry or anything remotely raised his heart rate they did that, he didn't know but they just did, it kind of oddly comforted him in a weird way

Ben looked at the small clock on the bed side 4:47am Jesus Christ he had been asleep for almost five hours, Ben scoffed to himself 'so much so a nap'

Ben looked at his spike they went out after a few more seconds, Ben turned his head to tell matt it was okay But matt cut him off panicked with rapid questions one after the other not letting Ben get a word in edge wise

"Are you okay? What was that your spikes I mean, does it hurt!?, I came in to tell you about jimmy but then I saw you, you were screaming and crying yelling all sorts of stuff then I noticed your spikes-"

Bens head shot up and the mention of Jimmy's names, what was wrong with his jimmy was he alright!?

"Matt-"

"And I was freaked out and scared I'm surprises no one heard you screaming the way you were and-"

"MATT!" matt faulted in the rambling's flinching back, bens head was pounding and he didn't need this right now

"What?" Matt asked confused

Standing slowly Ben grinned his teeth together staring at matt annoyed crossing his arms He spoke slowly as if speaking to a tree year old

"Tell. Me. About. Jimmy."

Matts face went blank for minuet before realisation overcame his features "OH YEAH!" Matt yelled "I remembered you telling me that if I over headed anything to do with him around camp I was meant to come straight to you and-"

"Matt. Get on with it please." Ben growled

"Right well jimmy fainted outside around like a quarter to ten this morning and Maggie-"

"WHAT! At ten why didn't you come tell me fucking sooner matt" Ben was pissed, while he was sleeping his jimmy was possible hurt and no one had told him 'fuck sake'

Matt huffed out a breath walking across the room to his bed sitting down "wellll...if you had let me finish I was going to say I did come to tell you but you were asleep and i didn't want to wake you because you hardly sleep any more so I thought id just come back later and see if you were awake then" he finished, picking up one of his comics like this wasn't the biggest bloody deal in the world and it fucking pissed Ben off

"You should of woken me up matt for Christ's sake" Ben said shaking his head, roughly shoving his boots on

"We'll sorry I didn't know" Matt muttered under his breath

"You-" Ben growled picking up his jacket pulling it on, he didn't have time to argue with the boy when his jimmy his mate was hurt "just were the hell is he now."

"Maggie and Hal took him to the Med-van I think he's still knocked out could though" he said yawning  
>'Hal fucking knew as well and didn't come tell him what kind of bullshit'<br>With that Ben was out of the room slamming the door shut running towards the medic van in search of his boy

"YOUR WELCOME." Matt yelled after him, Ben would make sure when he was done with jimmy he would speak to matt again, last thing he needed was matt telling his dad about his nightmares, but for right now all he could do was get to Jimmy.

-  
>God Dam this chapter wasn't half long, well it was long for me to write anyways might seem short to you guys though, it was really creepy to write Bens 'dream' scene I hope it turned out okay :-l<p>

Hmm little Matthews bens undercover spy wonder who else bens got 'working' for him...

Hope you enjoyed I'm in the process of doing the Chapter six right now so it shouldn't be that long of a wait for it:)

Please review it really helps me out a lot, also next chapter Will contain some creepy sexual themes so just a heads up

until next time Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter sorry for late update, college is cray.

(I don't own fallingskies)  
>Same disclaimers as previous in all my other chapters, sorry for any mistakes.<br>Be warned this chapter is a bit...just enjoy.

/

When Ben arrived at the med bus it was clear that it was vacant of any other person, except jimmy inside who lay spread out on one of the small coats at the back of the bus which Ben was happy to see, he could finally have some alone time with boy without being interrupted by anyone.

Slowly but surly the blond made his way to the back of the bus taking a seat on the edge of the small coat next to jimmys sleeping form, the older could hear a soft snore coming from the younger as his chest rose evenly and heart steady indicting he was still very much asleep, Ben smiled placing a hand on the brunets cheek gently as not to wake him as he began to stroke his cheek slowly, taking in every inch of the boy in front of him.

Jimmy was just so..._mesmerising_, The way his hair just feel short of his blue eyes surrounded by long eyelashes, his lips so plump and pink just begging for Ben to bite and claim, He could just imagine the sweet sounds that the brunet could produces from them, his skin pale and smooth holding a slight pink tint to his cheeks, Ben would almost say he looked like a fragile china doll but he new better. Jimmy was one of the most strongest fighters out their and he would be fool to think the brunet was anything less.

Ben couldn't believe he had let something anything happen to jimmy, why hadn't he gone after the boy earlier maybe then Ben could have been their with him when he had fainted. Ben was curios as to what might have caused the boy to faint, maybe it was lack of sleep or not eating enough, granted no one really ate right now a days but jimmy just seemed to eat just that little bit less; which was not okay.

Ben sighed shaking his head, Ben removed his hand from Jimmy's cheek slowly as he leaned forward to rest his head in the crook of Jimmy's neck taking in the boys sweet sweet sent, he nuzzled in as far he could before planting small kisses long the boys pale neck biting down on the fragile skin.

After a few minutes Ben pulled back slightly to exam his work, he smiled to himself as he traced the few now visible hickys planted along the Younger's neck. People would finally see that jimmy belonged to someone, **him**.  
>And Ben couldn't be more thrilled with the idea of the brunet walking around baring his mark.<p>

"The things you do to me kitten.." He whispered shakily, brushing the hair out of Jimmy's eyes to plant a gently kiss to his forehead.

"Nuggh..." Ben jumped back slightly at the sound, he watched as the boy shuffled slightly shaking his head drawing his brow together before falling back sleep, Ben sagged letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The blond reached a hand up to cup the side of the brunets face Turing it towards himself before bringing his lips to hover over Jimmy's. Ben froze lickings his lips, he wanted this for so long, to be able to kiss, taste, **devour**...he was so close all he had to do was lean forward.

Ben held himself over Jimmy's body for what felt like hours, his cheeks red as he breathed heavily not being able to make the first move, why all of a sudden was he nervous to kiss the sleeping boy, he had dreamt of a moment like this for so long being able to hold the boy in his arms and take him and yet now this was his reality he was at a stand still..

_'Just do it Ben! You know you want to'_ a voice said

'_No he can't! It's not right...Ben you don't want to hurt the boy do you?_'

_'Shut up! He can do what he wants. Ben do it take what's yours, he's yours!'_

The hybrid swallowed licking his lips once again, the voice was right jimmy was his even if the boy didnt know it. Ben pushed his hand down across Jimmy's stomach to the waist band of his jeans, tugging at the fabric gently before moving his hand to palm the boy squeezing gently.

The brunet arched into bens touch gasping as his nails dug into the coat, lips parting as a small moan escaped his throat. Ben chocked at the sound; it was heaven, ben couldn't hold back any longer as he shot forward to capture the brunets now open inviting lips with his own, but just before he could the sound of a door slamming open stopped him in his tracks.

Ben ripped himself of the boy so fast he fell back into the desk filled with meds next to him, sending them flying across the floor _'shit!_'.

"Ben...!?"It was Maggie, she stood at the opposite end of the bus sounding a bit alarmed, confusion scribbled on her face. "Err what are you doing here?" She said a bit on edge shifting her weight from one foot the other as she folded her arms across her chest, I could see her eyes darting from me to jimmy warily. It was no secret that Maggie thought of jimmy as a little brother seeing as they had both no family's left, she had made it her mission to protect him no matter what, even from Ben it seemed...

I scoffed quietly to my self balling my hands into fists; I narrowed my eyes at her.

"See if Jimmy's okay. Matt told me what happened, I didn't want him to be on his own" I bit out, I was so close to being with jimmy and his brothers stupid bimbo of a girlfriend had to interrupt everything Dam her!

She didn't seem completely convinced as she started to make her way over the us "Oh okay of course well I'm here now..plus your dad is looking for you so you should probably go see what he wants, don't worry I'll tell jimmy you came to visit him" she said or rather ordered putting herself at Jimmy's side where Ben was rightfully meant to be.

"Right I'm sure you will." He smirked his face twitching slightly, he brushed past her taking one last look at jimmy before existing the bus.

Ben dug his nails into he palms of his hands to prevent himself from going back and lashing out at the woman, how dare she think he can order him around like she owns him, just because she is his brothers play thing did not mean she could do whatever she felt like.

Ben growled to himself annoyed he had taken so long to make his move on the brunet, he was close so ready to make the boy his and she just...

Ben stopped himself as he turned around to punch his hand threw a near by plaster wall, he closed his eyes taking deep breaths as his heart rate sky rocketed, he already new his spikes must of been lit because he soon felt a calming sensation wash over him, like someone was giving him a million and one hugs.

He soon regained his composure removing him hand from the wall shaking it slighting _'that fucking hurt'_ he thought as he wiped his blooded knuckles on the edge of his shirt, rolling his shoulders back darting his eyes around to make sure no one was around.

Ben gritted his teeth together as he strode off in search of his friends, Ben wasn't going to make the same mistake again next time he was with jimmy he was going to take the boy No questions. No interruptions. No hesitation. He will become his even if it kills him.

-

Oooch sorry for the late updates been crazy with college, thankyou for those who still do review :)

P.S no hate against Maggie I like her character in the series, but in the fic Ben seems to detest her quite a bit because of how close she is with jimmy.

I mean Zoe was close to jimmy and look what happened to her ass...

Anyways pleas review! And I'll update asap, until then have a good Christmas people:)


End file.
